Memories of the sky
by MagdaleneSinner
Summary: A girl who painted white roses red did so to fool a queen that they were already red. In doing so she hid what was wrong so others could keep their heads. That was the last story you've ever read to me, but this story tells my life.


**Disclaimer: Remember I Do Not Own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN This Manga And Anime Belong To Their Respected Owner Not I:**

 **Chapter 0:**

 **To Shatter One's Hope**

 **Present day:**

It was hard to watch the little town of Blackwater burn into a scarlet red, in fact for Tsuna it seemed to dull the orange hue of the setting sun. Black clouds slowly took over the twilight sky blocking out even the simplest of sun rays. Letting both the dreary rain and fresh ash paint the blazed town into a muddle reminisce of broken hope. The hollow screams of the towns residence were painful to hear as children wailing, for their parents for any sign of comfort. But it was sad at how soon many of those cries died as out, most of the people succumb to the Ashe, to the pain of their burnt skin.

As Tsuna walked into the disarray of the drenched town his black combat boots were covered in the ashy muddy mixture. His black hoodie heavy from it being soaked to the bone from his own blood and the stab wound to his stomach and the ash rain. and the burn wound was hard to tell from his black leather pant. But the pain did remind Tsuna it was there and his failure was there as well. The lingering smell of the of corpses that failed to become ash was a horrid putrid scent. Something that caused even his stomach to turn but the sight of the death count was downright wrong. Bodies lined the stone street floor some still barely alive as shops to the left and right held nothing but the washed out dreams.

Tsuna shook his head as he gritted his teeth as he pulled his black hood over his tear stain face blaming himself, if he and the other had only gotten here to the town faster then maybe the damage would have been less costly. This town was under his protection his families protection and those bastards from Fuoco really had a death sentence. He warned them that if they dared cross the line into his domain that he would see to it that nothing of their familia was left, not even the crows would have a meal for the night.

Then again he could make an example of them to the other familia Maybe sending the corpse of Paya Fuoco in pieces would stat him claim better. Tsuna did like the idea of making the poor soul pay for the lives they cost. Tsuna sighed as for now he needed to control his bloodlust it wouldn't do him any good if he let his monsters out. Not when the others were looking for any survivors that could be saved his orders were clear, he knew he made them as clears day. That first the people of this fallen town came before they hunted down the Fuoco.

But he sighed as he could hear the sounds of clashing weaponry as it mixed with the sound of, mass explosions of a battle from the far east of the town flashes of green and red light lit up the blacken rain-filled sky. Tsuna honestly was worried now as Enma and Fuuta wouldn't call out their flame without it being absolutely necessary. He could only assume the danger that two got themselves into it problem revealed his own bad luck. He really wished that none of the others would start the hunt prematurely. But who was he to think that trouble wouldn't find them? He could practically see Byakuran ripping apart any who got near Dina as the blond was vulnerable when he was healing those wounded. Then again Flan could out flash Byakuran when it came to the art of killing, he hoped that Basil could reel in some of that bloodlust.

Sometimes he really wished to go back to those simple days of being a child before he enters this curse but he only had himself to blame for his childish ambitions. Tsuna cursed as the adrenaline from his last few battles finally seem to cave allowing the full pain of his wounds to finally claim his mine. It was hard to focus on the world around him soon became dizzy and seem to swirl into the now welcoming darkness. If Reborn was here he was sure he would have a few more bullet hole into an already wounded body. He could practically hear Reborn yelling at him before he blacked out.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

 **Disclaimer: Remember I Do Not Own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN This Manga And Anime Belong To Their Respected Owner Not I:**

 **Anyway R &R**

 **Also, This is a rewrite of My story, found I really could improve in some of the detailing and how the plot could go so yeah hope you like it.**


End file.
